Status Effects
'Status Effects '''are problems that Pokemon can recive in the video games, during battle. See them below: Paralysis A Pokémon suffering from paralysis may not attack in a given turn, also this slows a Pokémon down. It can be cured with Paralyze Heal. It can also be healed with a Cheri Berry Sleep Sleeping Pokémon cannot attack, but they can do moves like Snore and Sleep Talk. It can be cured with Awakening, a Poké Flute (in Generation I and/or in Pokeom FR/LG), or a ''Blue Flute (Generation III and/or Generation IV). The move Rest can makes the user sleep, but it heals their HP. Poisoned A poisoned Pokémon loses a set amount of HP every turn. If the effect remains after the battle, the Pokemon will lose HP as the Trainer walks. It can be cured with an Antidote or a Pecha Berry. Poison, Ground, and Steel type Pokémon cannot be poisoned, however. Pokemon with the ability Immunity cannot be poisoned either. Badly Poisoned A badly poisoned Pokémon is damaged every turn, but this damage increases over time. After a battle is over, the poisoned Pokémon will take damage (1 HP of damage for each 4 steps). Like regular Poisoning can be cured with an Antidote or a Pecha Berry. Poison, Ground, and Steel type Pokémon cannot be badly poisoned, however. Pokemon with the ability Immunity cannot be badly poisoned either. How ever it can be effected if it has a huge cock in tis mouth, but cannot if it has the bawlz aswell Burned Burned Pokémon are dealt damage each turn, in addition to taking a Attack penalty. Fire type Pokémon cannot get burned, however. A pokemon who has a Synchronize abillity can pass the status effect to the pokemon that gave the status effect. Frozen A frozen Pokémon cannot attack, but it can thaw out in a few turns, fire type attacks can thaw out a Pokémon frozen more easily. Also moves like Flame Wheel, Flare Blitz and Sacred Fire can be used even if the user Pokémon is frozen, and they thaw out. Ice type Pokémon cannot be frozen, however. Flinch A condition where the affected Pokemon is unable to use moves or attack during the turn it is in affected (basically it causes Pokemon to lose its turn). Usually accurs as a possible secondary effect (for moves like Bite). There is no cure other than waiting for the next turn. It will not affect a Pokemon with the ability Inner Focus. The item King's Rock occasionally causes an opponent to flinch when the Pokemon holding it uses an attack move. Confused Once confused, a Pokémon will remain so for 1 to 4 turns, and during those turns have a 50% change of damaging themselves and being unable to perform any other action for that turn. This status effect can be used even if a Pokemon has another, like Paralysis, or Burn, but can be healed by switching out the confused Pokémon. It can be cured by using a Persim Berry or the item Yellow Flute. Infatuated/Attracted Your Pokemon becomes infatuated with the opponent (who must be of an opposing gender), and is under a condition similar to confusion. It can be cured with a revival Herb or a Red Flute. Category:Status Conditions Category:Status moves